Synthesize
by rukz
Summary: Ueda Kana, having met Uzumaki Naruto early on in their young life will teach and learn the sealing arts together. Giving them an edge once they become Ninja's. Will contain OC but will be focusing on Naruto & Sasuke


**Synthesize -Naruto Fanfic-**

**Disclaimer: I do (not) own Naruto. **

**May contain foul language and themes of adult nature. Read at your own caution. **

**OC: Own Charcter fic.**

**Enjoy. **

**OoooooO One OoooooO**

I was five when I first entered the orphanage. Kaa-Chan was a Kunoichi but never came back from her mission. My next of kin not wanting guardianship over me, which left me an orphan by law. Two weeks later I'd been adopted to a nice family with three son's and two months later I'd been returned.

Maybe it was because I was to quite, not use to new parents, siblings and routine. I had trouble interacting with my new brothers. I could out run two of them and match paces with the eldest who was four year's my senior. Kaa-Chan would train in the mornings and I loved trying to imitate her and I guess that's were my tiny body learnt endurance. Which did not suit my brother's well. But most of all I did not want a new mother, my original was perfect and nobody could and would replace her.

From there I was moved to another orphanage, this one specializing in rejected children as I'd come to know later. And here I met quite a few children though none similar to me, except one. Uzumaki Naruto.

0+0

I sat under the shade of a wide oak tree, my legs crossed watching the rest of the residence play around wide back garden. As I tried to feel my inner balance.

"Kana! let's play tag."

"Yeah, come join us, your fast."

I shook my head no. Returning to my solitude. Kaa-Chan and I would sit every morning like this as she'd concentrate on her hands which would glow faintly at the end an hour. I would try to mimic her in posture and along with Chakra. I'd even went as far as dipping my hands in blue finger paint a few times, showing her I could also get the same result.

She'd explained it multiple times since I began to walk and talk about Chakra.

Chakra, which is a fundamental part of human life especially those whom are Ninjas. To all humans Chakra is an important part, just like breathing and they cannot survive without it. To become a Ninja one must unlock their Chakra, gaining access to it. Though civilian let it lie dormant.

This was what I was currently doing, trying to gain access to my chakra so I could start my path as a Kunoichi and not having much luck with it.

A soft breeze blew, fluttering the leaves on the tree, a few gliding down around. Causing me to place my attention on them. It was much easier when I sat with Kaa-Chan atleast then I wasn't so easily distracted. Okay, maybe I was but here their are even more distractions. Another flutter of leaves glided down, this time I looked up noticing as no breeze blew past. My hazel eye's landed on the small grimy bare leg dangling from a branch, the rest of it hidden behind the thick branches coated with leaves.

"Lunchtime." Hata one of the caretakers called out, pulling my attention away from the leg and who it belonged too. Though I had a very good idea of who it was.

I'd lined up with the rest of the kid's as my attention kept slipping out towards the tree, waiting for him to emerge. Though he didn't. Taking my sandwiches I headed back to the tree. Where I sat picking out the tomatoes. Eventually, he emerged, the rustling above indicating it. I looked up watching him descend till he stood a few feet from me. A head of blonde hair covered in dirt and leaves with an odd twig nestled too. A lose white shirt or what should have been white once hung in his small thin shoulders, blue soiled shorts reaching his knees which were scared with scratches and scrapes and bare small feet. Identical whisker masks marked his tan cheeks, with smudges of dirt. Blue eyes, the bluest brightest eye's I'd ever seen stared back at me, loneliness swimming in them. Then with a shake of his head he was off to get his lunch, leaves falling in his wake.

Soon after he returned, walking dejectedly as the caretakers had packed up the boxes with the extras as soon as he arrived for his share. I sat watching as the adults blatantly ignore him.

"Here." I said as he clung on to the trunk like a monkey. His head tilting my way. "You can have one of my sandwiches, I've got extra." I held it out to him, he pulled back, walking towards me cautiously, eyeing it with aversion as if I'd snatch it back at the last minute. His small hand reached forward slowly and took it when I made no move to pull back. Then, stuffing it down his shirt he shimmied up the tree, disappearing behind the cover of leaves.

From there began a routine whereas I'd get his lunch and mostly leave it by the oak tree as he wouldn't come down till most of the kid's where gone and on few occasions I'd hand it to him. This carried on for a few month's.

0+0

I sat in the empty reading room with Yuuta as we continued to colour in. The children from six and over had gone to carnival with most of the caretakers. Yuuta would have gone too if hadn't sprained his ankle.

Yuuta sat, head bent, raven black hair spilling over his face as he coloured with care. His a quite boy I got to know, enjoying the peace and calm while I sat with him. Always immensed in his drawing pad. I assumed we were similar but we had quite a few differences. We were both quite but he gave a vibe of confidence with it, I enjoyed drawing, he loved it and showed it with pride.

The door creaked open. And there stood the blonde whiskered kid. I pulled out a cushion beside me, indicating for him to sit and went back to my colouring. He'd probably just walk away, like all the other times I asked him to join me. I was quite surprised when he took a seat on the offered cushion, leaving me gobsmacked. A smile spread on my lips as I held his gaze, whilst he sat fidgeting and shifting.

"Uzumaki Naruto" He said. "That's my name, not demon-brat."

"Ueda Kana." He nodded. I nudged Yuuta, who finally looked him with a sparing glance.

"Yuuta" He said and resumed back.

"Want to colour with us?" I asked him. His eyes went wide as he looked around eagerly nodding. I handed him some paper and some pencils and then his face fell.

"Want crayons, instead?" He shook his head.

"Nowt allow'd." He answered speaking brokenly.

"Why?"

"G'own-ups say so."

"Their not here, so it's okay." I told him. He looked around uncertain then shrugged and took a pencil, swiping it across the paper, watching with wonder filled eye's as the orange pencil he'd picked up left a line of colour in his wake, then he drew another and another and another till most of the page was littered with orange. "Sugoi" he exclaimed giggling.

"Kawa, Kawa-Chan 'ook." Naruto called mispronouncing my name.

"Cool, finished? Want to do another one?" He nodded as I handed him another blank paper.

"What do you think your doing, you demon-brat. Out." Poe a flitty carer had entered pulling at Naruto ear as she dragged him out. "Out now." She ranted as they went down the corridor.

That's how I met Uzumaki Naruto. Whilst realising he got treated quite horribley here and not liking it one bit.

0+0

"Sorry." I said apologizing as soon as I spotted him outside on the stone steps whilst a light rain sprinkled about. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Sitting down beside him.

"It nowt you's fawlt." He replied with a shrug.

"Girl get inside it's raining." Tor-San the lead carer said appearing out of nowhere pulling at my arm. "You'll catch a cold, come let's go." As we walked away. "Stay away from him, his bad luck, girl." I peeked over my shoulder watching Naruto shoulders fall at the words.

0+0

I never realised how bad it was for Naruto. He must have felt really loney even though he was surrounded by everyone. The adults ignored mostly overlooked him on purpose and the children followed their example by not letting him join in. It must have been horrible yet I barely understood but still some part of me felt it was wrong and decided to make a stand. And a stand I made by accepting him.

Naruto sat playing with a small red ball that he rolled at the wall.

When I had arrived beside him glad that he hadn't ran off. Since I apologized to him in the rain, he'd been avoiding me.

"Where'd your ball go?" I asked confused.

"Go 'way" he mumbled with a sniffle.

"Hey Kana! Stay away from him, his a big baby." One of the boys shouted from behind me.

" I'm's nowt." Naruto shouted back.

"See, he can't even talk properly." Whilst laughing with the few others watching. I glanced at them seeing the red ball in their possession. Heat flooded through me, as they mocked him.

"I'm's nowt a baby." Naruto cried running off in the opposite direction.

Giving them a glare, I followed after him. I stumbled around the unkept garden looking for Naruto. Eventually I heard him crying behind the shed.

"I'm's nowt a baby." He said through choked tears as I approached.

"They's awll means to me."

"I know." I told him as he looked my way. Eyes over run with tears. " Am I mean?" He shook his head and continued to cry. His tiny body racking with sobs.

"When my Kaa-Chan didn't return and I had to come to the orphanage, I cried too, I cried, lots and lots and lots." I said my eye's watering.

"W'ere go you's Kaa-Chan?" He asked sniffing, I shrugged.

"They say she's never coming back. So now I don't have a Kaa-Chan." As tears leaked down my face.

"I no's ave a Kaa-Chan too. I's rwelly rwelly want a Kaa-Chan. I's rwelly rwelly wants a family." He cried, big fat tears dropping out his glassy blue eyes.

" The carers gave me to a new family, with brother's but they didn't like me, so they bring me back here." I told him as he wiped his nose on his shirt. "Maybe you can get a new family, like the one they gave me."

"No-no. They'd nowt do t'at. Nobody l'ke me. If they'd nowt l'ke you's they'd newer l'kes me, ewer." Naruto told me with finality. "I's want a Kaa-Chan and Tou-Chan ands a brower ands sisa'er, but they'd nowt gimme, I's ask'd n they'd say'd no." Wiping at his eyes.

"Then I'll be your sister." I told him. He looked at me, frozen, eye's wide, bright and wet. Mouth agape.

"Rwelly?" He asked. I barely nodded before I was tackled in a hug. Tears strain my shoulder. "Are you's s're everyone be's mean to you's too." He told me.

"In sure." My childlike voice carried with certainty. "As your Onee-Chan I'll teach you to talk properly, so nobody makes fun of you, okay." I told him, wiping his eye's.

0+0

"Jiji's coming today." Naruto told me handing over his paper, having finished coping from the book I'd been reading him. I looked over it.

"Now read it." I instructed, he did.

Three month's have past since I became Naruto's Nee-Chan. His speech improved immensely, he just need someone to correct him, which I did. We also went on to reading and writing. Which was harder to do but atleast he now knows the basics. Even though the carers qualified to teach ignore him and won't let him have his own supply. So he shares mine and from time to time Yuuta's stuff too.

I hadn't realised back then how fast he learns, his reading on par with mine. If this was his pace, I have no doubt that one day he'll be great.

"Good. Jiji?" I asked putting away my books.

"Yup, he always comes to see me, every few months."

"Why don't you live with him then? He is your Jiji."

"Cause his always busy."

"When's he coming?"

"Soon, I want you to meet him too."

"Okay." I said with uncertainty.

"His nice, you'll like him Kana-Chan."

"If his nice, why doesn't he do something about all the mean carers?"

"I never told him."

"Oh, why?" I asked he just shrugged.

X

Its been an hour since Naruto had gone with his Jiji to have lunch. I sat on an empty table playing with my sandwich, ignore the jeers and taunts.

"You go pick up the rubbish." Hata one of the carers said.

"I'm not finished yet." I told them. Kaa-Chan use to say, if you have something to say, say it clearly and confidently.

"You have now." He said snatching my barely eating sandwich. "Go, demon-taint."

"Why? I've done nothing wrong, what are you punishing me for?"

"None of that lip from you, demon-taint. Do your chore." Poe said joining in.

"I've already done my morning chores." I told her. As a hard slap landed in my face, tears welling in my eyes.

"No back talk." She said walking of with a satisfied smile. My cheek stung as I tried blinking away my tears.

A commotion at the door had everyone turning their stares away from.

"Hokage"

"It's the Hokage."

"Why's the demon with him."

"The Hokage-Sama here."

"And Ninja's"

"Hokage and Ninja's"

Hokage was echoed about from the older kid's. I stood at the back, rubbing my throbbing cheek. As I watched Naruto walk alongside the Sandaime Hokage and look around eagerly. The elder Carer Tor-San walked to the Hokage, welcoming him graciously.

Naruto spotted me at the back. "Jiji, theirs Kana-Chan." He said pointing to me. Tor-San began giving him an ear bashing. The Hokage raised his hand, halting her with a nod he let Naruto tug him past, everyone parting as he did. Two Ninjas following in their wake.

"Jiji this is Kana-Chan. My Nee-Chan." Naruto introduced halting in-front of me.

"Kana-Chan, Jiji." He finished pointing.

"Your the Hokage?" I asked angry, why doesn't he do something with the way Narutos treated. He has the power.

"I am child." His voice grandfatherly. Gasps of awe wrung about from the kid's at his confirmation. Show, it's just for show, that's why he doesn't do anything.

"Let's go Naru, you still got the next page to read." I told him reaching for his hand.

"What happened to your face." I mumbled a nothing and began leading him out. Tor-San halted us.

"This is such rude behavior your exhibiting. Turn around and apologize." She told me sternly.

"I've done nothing wrong, I'm not apologizing." I said. "He won't deserve it anyways" I mumbled out. Tor-San went to apologize on my behalf. Not that.I cared.

"Dont you like Jiji?" Naruto asked eye's wide, wondering how I couldn't like someone who treated him to the bestest food ever and came to visit every so often.

"No. Come on, let's go."

"Why's?" He asked walking up to me.

"Why." I corrected "Cause he's not doing anything to stop this." I stated angerly waving an arm about to indicate what I meant.

"He don't know."

"No. He. Doesn't. Care."

"What don't I care about?" Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage asked from behind startling us.

"Jiji?" Naruto squeaked surprised, turning to face him.

"What they do." I snapped, he just had his grandfatherly look.

"You know." I pronounced with venom. "Your the Hokage, you know everything, your just not bothered."

"It seems you've made quite an opinion about is that has you so heated." Naruto tugged on my sleeve calling my attention, he shook his head, indicating for me to not say anything, face frantic.

"Naruto. You don't care, if you did you'd do something but you don't. You don't care. Only pretend too." I declared. Naruto sucked in a hard breath.

"Enough Kana." Tor-San snapped. "You take her, Hata, Hokage-Sama please excuse her, she's an angry child who lost her mother and is lashing out at everyone."

"Leave her be." Sarutobi Hiruzen said. I shrugged out the Hata's hold. "What is this something I should do?" He asked me.

"You know, you know everything. And I'm not lashing out."

"If you say so. But I'd much rather hear it from you." His voice serious yet soothing.

"Their all mean to him." I started moving away from Hata and Tor-San reach. "All the carers and most of the kids."

"They hate me" Naruto mumbled. Sarutobi looked over to him his face aging by his depressed words.

"I Don't. Everyone ignores him, they always blame him first for something when his not at fault. They don't give him his food most of the time. Especially Poe, she locks him up all the time and loves pulling his hair or ears. Hata just ignores him a lot, purposely not giving him food. Tor-San doesn't do much when the kids pick on him and looks the other way when the carers do."

"I see." Sarutobi said with a serious face as he looked over the carer, who fidgeted.

"Hokage-Sama, she's just a child trying to blame my carers as way to rectify her justice at the world."

"Yeah, believe the adult. Just looking for a way out, you don't care." I said with tears in my eyes. "Let's go Naruto." I finished subdued. He really doesn't care.

"Naruto, son." Sarutobi Hiruzen called voice gentle. "Is what Kana say true."

"It's not Hokage-Sama. She loves to lie." Poe interjected agitated.

Narutos head swiveled to me and dropped, his gaze on the floor. "Yeah it's true. But now they don't give Kana-Chan food too and when they do she has to share with me." He said subdued, shuffling his feet.

"I see." Sarutobi said gravely.

"No, you don't." I added.

"Naruto, son. I should have paid more attention, it seems I haven't been a very good Ji-Chan but all will change now." He said his hand on his blonde locks. "Uma (horse), Inu (dog) apprehend." Sandaime ordered. The two Anbu behind him moved in seconds, having subdued them instantly. Poe struggled, screeching excessively.

"Poe likes to hit" Yuuta said closing his book. "Especially Kana, since she started talking to Naruto. She slapped her just before you came in, everyone saw." He finished walking over to us. Naruto looked up shocked, his eyes glued my cheek.

"I'm sorry" He cried as he held my hand. "All my fault."

"It's not, don't worry. Okay."

"Thank you child, I'll take that into account." Sandaime Hokage thanked. " All Carers will be reviewed by an Jounin, any who do not show up for the evaluation at 4.00 this afternoon will be detained until further notice. I Do Not Take The Abuse Of Children Lightly. Those who are found guilty will receive a punishment I deem fit."

"And the children." Tor-San asked with remorse.

The children roared in protest. Pleading and begging to the Hokage for their innocence, some even crying.

" I will place a few Chuunin here as replacements for your carers, you all will be treated with care. Their is no need for alarm children." Sarutobi reiterated calmly. " To T&I with them. Have Jounin Terada brought here too." The Anbu shunshin'd away their charges.

"I understand your opinion of me, and I apologize for this, if had known none of this would be occuring." Sarutobi said to me.

"You still don't care." I told him. "Is just cause you have too, now."

"I see, I cannot change your opinion of me, maybe with time. Naruto son, it seems I've done a terrible job with your upbringing, I cannot apologize enough."

"It's okay Jiji, it's not your fault." Naruto told him.

"Hm, well I'd like a more thorough explanation from you and Kana in my office. Let's head there." Naruto nodded, taking a hold of my hand, as we followed after him.

Jounin Terada Shunshin'd as we headed out. The Hokage gave him a few orders and led us out.

This was my first meeting with Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. Though it did not change my opinion of him untill October 10, Naruto's birthday.

**OoooooO End OoooooO**

**Chapter one finished. **

**Review/Comment would love to hear your opinions.**

**Have a few other Naruto fic in process but not uploaded yet. **

**If I take to long to undate, just email me, nagging for updates. **

**Hope you like. **

**Tell me your fav Naruto characters, and I'll see if I can put an early appearance. **

**Ps. This will not be a Sasuke bash fic, as I've seen quite few of those and I do not like them. The whole point of Naruto is to chase after Sasuke, trying to save him, that's just the basic plotline.**

**Until next time. **


End file.
